


La farfalla

by Milady_Silvia



Series: SK [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Drugged Sex, M/M, OOC, PWP, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Fantasy, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La prima volta di Casper come farfalla.Scene What if; Ooc e chi più ne ha più ne metta.





	1. Chapter 1

Un ragazzino scostò il drappo e avanzò lungo un alto palco di legno. Il ghigno sul suo viso tremò, un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la fronte e gocciolò dagli scuri capelli castani, che aderivano alla pelle abbronzata.

Il ragazzino chiuse gli occhi, inspirò ed espirò, illuminato dalla luce soffusa del locale.

"Assomiglia a quel mostro..." si udì in sottofondo.

"… No, è quello che lavora a casa mia".

"È figlio di quella puttana di Dapan".

"Che cosa?! Quello che si è scopato la mia donna?!".

"Perché, c'è una moglie che non si è fatto?".

Il brusio si fece più forte.

Casper si concentrò sulla musica, il battito cardiaco accelerato. Unì i polsi e girò su se stesso, muovendo il capo su e giù a scatti; riaprì gli occhi lentamente, le iridi totalmente bianche. Allungò una gamba, strofinò languido il piede nudo sulla superficie di legno, girò su se stesso tenendo le braccia alzate e i polsi uniti, le dita che tremavano.

I corti capelli castani gli ricadevano sul viso. Mosse ritmicamente il bacino avanti e indietro, disgiunse le mani e le passò sulla gamba risalendo fino al basso ventre. Accarezzò il petto nudo, premendo con indice e pollice il capezzolo. Si chinò e rialzò al ritmo della musica, girò su se stesso saltando fino al bordo del palco; si piegò in avanti ed un uomo gli afferrò il mento, baciandolo.

Il ragazzino lo contraccambiò e quello gli premette le mani sui fianchi fino ad arrossarglieli.

Lo sconosciuto si staccò e un filamento di saliva tenne unite le sue labbra a quelle del più giovane.

Casper mosse ripetutamente il bacino. Le gambe tremavano, ma continuò a passare le mani sul corpo, gli occhi che pizzicavano e le orecchie in fiamme.

"10...".

"100".

"Esagerato".

"150 pezzi!".

< Non bastano > pensò Casper. Si portò l'indice alla bocca e lo mordicchiò ripetutamente.

< Non succhiare! > gridò nella sua mente la voce del padre e il bruciore agli occhi aumentò.

"300!" gridò una voce. Un uomo si sfilò un mantello grigio che gli copriva il volto e raggiunse il palco. Si sciolse un sacchetto dalla cintola e lo lasciò cadere con un tintinnio.

Casper corse verso le monete, ma l'uomo lo afferrò per una spalla e lo sbatté a terra.

"Non così veloce" ringhiò. Gli mise sopra a cavalcioni, e Casper sgranò gli occhi, le iridi di nuovo del loro colore naturale.

L'uomo si leccò le labbra fissandolo con gli occhi neri. Gli afferrò i polsi e li premette violentemente in terra.

Casper mugolò ed inarcò il bacino seguendo il movimento delle proprie mani. Sentì il membro premere contro i pantaloni e arcuò la schiena.

L'uomo gli stuzzicò il collo con la lingua ed il giovinetto lo allungò, offrendoglielo. Le lacrime gli rigarono il viso e l'uomo le leccò via. Gli slacciò i pantaloncini, lo baciò in più punti e lo morse, succhiando dove affondava i denti. Segni vermigli comparvero sulla pelle del ragazzino. L’uomo lo baciò e lui ricambiò.

L’uomo si staccò e Casper boccheggiò. Sentì la lingua ruvida accarezzargli la mano. Il sudore gli gocciolava dai corti capelli castani.

L'uomo gli morse il lobo dell'orecchio e Casper gemette. Sporse i polsi verso di lui e quello rise. Gli graffiò il palmo con le unghie e Casper ululò ripetutamente. Dei tagli si aprirono sulle sue gambe, le natiche scoperte arrossate.

L'uomo lo baciò ripetutamente e gli morse il labbro, spaccandoglielo. La vista di Casper si oscurò, e il giovinetto gridò di piacere un paio di volte.

"Supplicami e forse ti dò un extra" sussurrò l'uomo al suo orecchio.

 Goresth dilato le narici e annuì.

"Ancora... ancora... ti prego..." biascicò.

I polsi sempre più arrossati a causa del continuo sfregamento si gonfiarono e abrasioni apparvero sui suoi glutei.

L'uomo premette con forza i polsi sui suoi fino a farli scricchiolare. Il collo di Casper si allungò del tutto, divenendo tre volte il normale, il ragazzo fu avvolto da una luce bianca ed ululò.

La testa gli ricadde di lato e perse i sensi.

Sperma biancastro gli scivolò lungo la sua gamba e l'altro uomo si alzò, liberandolo.


	2. Violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolce figlio di un figlio di puttana. (Semi-cit. Marco Masini - Principessa)

Nello stanzone risuonò un brusio. Il pavimento tremò, alcuni pezzi del soffitto caddero per terra e si sentirono delle grida.

Un giovane uomo volò all'indietro strisciando sul pavimento, un occhio era nero e dal labbro spaccato usciva un rivolo di sangue. Ansimava e il petto si alzava e abbassava, un orecchino dorato al lobo del suo orecchio brillò.

"Non voglio!" ululò Dapan. Strisciò all'indietro, scosso dai brividi. Passi risuonarono e s’udì un rumore ritmico.

 Un uomo uscì dall'oscurità, con il moncherino di legno premette la mano di Dapan a terra, che gemette sofferente. La maglietta verde umida di sudore gli aderiva al petto.

Il vecchio in piedi si piegò, lo afferrò per il collo e lo lanciò contro altri due uomini. Uno di questi infilò una siringa nel suo collo strappandogli un altro gemito. Le iridi castane del marziano si tinsero di rosso.

"Pa... dre..." biascicò Dapan.

Il più vecchio ghignò, gli afferrò il mento e gl'indicò l'altare di pietra.

"Insegnagli, come ho insegnato a te" gli sussurrò all'orecchio.

Dapan annuì, il respiro si fece regolare e comparve sul viso un ghigno che lasciava scoperti dei denti bianchi.

Dapan salì sopra la superficie liscia dell'altare e strisciò in ginocchio fino a raggiungere il bambino di tre anni legato con pesanti catene. Il corpo magro era scoperto e le ossa premevano contro la pelle scura.

Il padre gli passò la mano sul ventre, il corpo ricoperto di ematomi violacei e bluastri.

Il bambino boccheggiò sotto l’effetto delle droghe, socchiuse gli occhi liquidi e sorrise. Il viso era arrossato e ansimava.

Il padre lo baciò e il piccolo sgranò gli occhi, sentendo la lingua ruvida dentro la bocca. Strinse gli occhi e gemette, il padre gli leccò il collo guardandolo rabbrividire.

Si udirono degli scoppi di risa in sottofondo.

" _Papapà_ " supplicò il più piccolo.

Il genitore afferrò la mano un terzo della sua e premette con il polso ripetutamente contro quello del bambino.

Il piccolo divaricò le gambe, alzando e abbassando ripetutamente il ventre.

Casper strinse gli occhi, una lacrima gli rigò il volto e singhiozzò ripetutamente.


	3. Sexual problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooc e What if, lo sottolineo.  
> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Super Psycho Love (Deeper Sexier Version) (HQ); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9EZfRUUnQQs.  
> “Questa storia partecipa alla #SummerBingoChallenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart”.  
> Prompt di A.G.: Casella 71 - Disturbo sessuale. Personaggio A viene rapito e gli viene fatta prendere una droga che gli provoca disturbi dal punto di vista della sessualità, è talmente eccitato da stare male e il personaggio B, dopo averlo salvato, si rende conto che il suo desiderio è insano e capisce di dover fare qualcosa.

Sexual problem

 

“Dove sei stato?” domandò Legjiellarim.

Casper si passò una mano tra i capelli castani, ansimando.

“Non sono affari tuoi!” gridò.

< Cosa diamine ci fa su Marte? Mi ha seguito, come mai?! Lo sanno tutti che torno dalla mia famiglia il finesettimana > pensò. La gola gli bruciava e la vista si appanna, i suoi occhi divennero un paio di volte completamente bianchi e luminosi.

L’elfo inarcò un sopracciglio argentato, una fascetta gli coronava la testa.

“Siamo amici, di chi diamine dev’essere affare?” domandò. I capelli argentei gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso. “Senti, ho visto che ti hanno rapito con una strana limousine. Quei tipi non mi sono piaciuti e ti ho seguito. Non so cosa diamine ti hanno fatto, non sono arrivato in tempo.

L’unica cosa che so e che ti ho trovato in quel posto abbandonato in quelle condizioni” disse gelido.

“Questo non devi dirlo a nessuno se vuoi vivere!” sbraitò Casper, le gambe gli tremavano visibilmente.

< Potrebbero cancellargli la memoria, come hanno fatto con gli altri. Però non so se l’incantesimo funzionerebbe anche su di lui.

Insomma, è una creatura fatata. Il blocco celebrale potrebbe fallire! Anzi, potrebbero decidere di non provarci direttamente! > pensò.

Legjiellarim lo afferrò per il polso, Casper si voltò di scatto e lo sbatté contro la parete. Gli occhi invasati segnati da profonde occhiaie, l’espressione folle, mentre con un braccio lo teneva immobilizzato per il petto nudo e muscoloso, con l’altra mano gli teneva un pugnale appoggiato alla gola.

L’elfo dalla pelle nera assottigliò gli occhi.

“Da quando vai in giro armato a quel mondo?” domandò atono.

Casper digrignò i denti, indietreggiò e gettò indietro il pugnale, dando vita ad un tintinnio metallico.

“T-tu… non dire che mi hai visto… Capito?” gemette.

< Cosa cazzo stavo per fare? Dannazione, non doveva vedermi ora, non così > pensò, boccheggiando. Si passò ripetutamente la mano sulle labbra arrossate, camminando avanti e indietro, una mano appoggiato sopra la camicia rossa madida di sudore, sotto la giacca nera.

“Io non ti ho mai chiesto dove sparivi, capito? Tu tieni il becco chiuso per quanto mi riguarda ed io non parlo di te, va bene?” ruggì, indicandolo con l’indice.

Il suo viso era arrossato, aveva delle abrasioni nel retro del collo e delle scottature all’altezza dei polsi.

Legjiellarim corrugò la fronte.

“Casper, eri nudo, legato ad un altare di pietra. Inizio a credere che questo rapimento non sia un fatto sporadico. Che diamine stai nascondendo a tua moglie?” domandò, rabbrividendo.

“NIENTE!” mentì Casper, tirando un pugno così forte alla parete da creare una piccola conca con relative crepe. Le sue nocche si sporcarono di sangue.

Legjiellarim socchiuse gli occhi, vedendo che l’altro dimenava furiosamente il bacino ad ogni movimento.

< Non ci avevo fatto caso all’inizio perché lui si muove sempre in modo strano. So che quando Rayan era piccolo c’era qualcosa di strano in casa sua, ma l’ho sempre protetto da quel mondo una volta cresciuto.

Non mi sono accorto che forse avrei dovuto proteggere anche lui da qualcosa di anche peggiore > rifletté.

“L’effetto della droga non è finito, vero? Sei narcolettico e va ad incidere su quello, ecco il perché della paralisi e della semi-incoscienza.

Ora si vede quello a cui serve davvero” rifletté.

Casper si strinse la mano gocciolante sangue al petto muscoloso.

“Lo dirai ad Ale?” gemette.

“Ti giuro che non dirò niente e non perché ho paura dei miei segreti.

Se nascondi qualcosa di grave un motivo ci sarà e sarà ugualmente pericoloso. Solo… lasciati aiutare…” lo supplicò Legjiellarim. Si avvicinò lentamente a Casper e gli posò delicatamente una mano sulla spalla, lo vide tremare vistosamente.

< Quei succhiotti ci sono sempre stati ed io non me n’ero mai accorto prima? > s’interrogò.

Casper gettò indietro la testa e fece una grassa risata invasata, quasi affogandosi.

“Oh, non preoccuparti, ci pensa la mia famiglia al completo ad aiutarmi in questi casi, di solito. I miei cari fratellini sanno essere ancora più figli di puttana di mio padre”. La sua voce risuonò innaturalmente cavernosa. “Non temere, dimenticherò tutto fino al prossimo rito, alla prossima volta. L’incantesimo vuole che io sia buono e calmo… altrimenti gli strapperei le spine dorsali con queste mie cazzo di mani!”. Urlò con tutta la sua voce ed iniziò a prendersi a testate.

Legjiellarim s’irrigidì.

< Ed io che pensavo di avere una madre problematica. Dannazione, se solo me lo chiedesse si ritroverebbero tutti una freccia in fronte > pensò.

Il viso abbronzato di Casper era madido di sudore, mentre strusciava i polsi tra loro, boccheggiando, scosso da tremiti sempre maggiore.

Legjiellarim lo fece aderire contro la parete.

“Non credo di poter chiamare tua moglie per soddisfarti e non ho nessuna intenzione di farti violentare ancora per oggi.

Perciò non vedo l’alternativa. Posso aiutarti io?” domandò. Il sudore iniziò a scivolare anche dal suo viso, mentre le sue orecchie aguzze tremavano.

Casper scosse vigorosamente la testa, facendo ricadere i capelli castano scuro davanti al suo viso squadrato.

“Non ho nessuna intenzione di costringerti” gemette. Incassò il capo tra le spalle. “Un modo ci sarebbe, però… Il fuoco. Con quello i miei polsi tornano sensibili come quelli di qualunque altro marziano. Per te non sarà altro che sfiorare un polso… per me sarà altro” propose.

Legjiellarim gli fece alzare il capo con l’indice. “Cosa del ‘non ti violenterò’ ti è sfuggito? Incantesimo elfico, ti passerà l’eccitazione. Però ti devi abbassare i pantaloni, se vuoi mi volto”.

Casper impallidì.

“Tipo canticchiare una canzoncina? Andiamo occhioni verdi, lo sappiamo tutti e due che non ne sei capace”.

L’amico gli prese il volto tra le mani e lo guardò fisso.

“C’è poco che non riesco a fare per amicizia quando me lo metto in testa” disse indurendo il tono.

< Non penso di aver mai sentito una sfumatura nella sua voce > pensò Casper, slacciandosi i pantaloni. “Fammi una promessa. Se un giorno ti dirò che il Distruttore è venuto a prendermi, tagliami la gola. Non fare domande, giuramelo e basta” lo implorò.

Legjiellarim chiuse gli occhi dal taglio di quelli di un falco.

“Lo giuro” disse con tono solenne. Congiunse le mani ed iniziò a cantare.

 


End file.
